


myslím, tedy slam

by Aziz



Series: myslím, tedy slam-versum [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geralt je pořád zaklínač, Geralt má rád poezii ok, Jaskier dělá slam poetry, Jaskier je z Ostravy, M/M, Monster of the Week, Slam Poetry AU, až na to že jí vlastně moc nerozumím, jaskier je děvka a beznadějný romantik v jednom, první setkání, sex v náznacích, sex v trochu větších náznacích, zasazeno v Praze ale psáno člověkem co v ní nežije a nikdy nežil, česká slam poetry scéna, špatná poezie ale jako.... ne záměrně
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz
Summary: slam poetry(slovní spojení)1.umělecký žánr na rozhraní divadla a poezie; poezie performovaná přímo jejími autoryJaskier jen přišel slamovat a nikdy nečekal, že jeho večer skončí takhle, aneb: slam poetry, první setkání a začátek něčeho krásného.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Character(s)
Series: myslím, tedy slam-versum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622218
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	myslím, tedy slam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkoblih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/gifts).



> Ok, Jaskier se ve skutečnosti jmenuje Julián Alfréd Pankrác Lettenhove, ale změnil si jméno protože je free, cool a in a "Julián Alfréd Pankrác Lettenhove" není ani jedno, a na slamech vystupuje pod pseudonymem Marigold. Je to divný, ale "Jaskier" mám radši než pseudo-české "Marigold" a neomlouvám se za to.

Jaskier se o slam poetry poprvé dozvěděl díky kamarádům. No, kamarádce. Dobrá, aby byl naprosto upřímný - díky holce, se kterou v té době celkem frekventně spal, ale jak jinak říkat takovým lidem, než _kamarádi_? _Přítelkyně_ naznačuje hlubší zájem a perspektivní budoucnost, zatímco _příhodný šuk_ je zase příliš vulgární pro popsání dvou mladých, krásných, nadržených lidí, kteří jsou si navzájem sympatičtí a shledávají jeden druhého atraktivním a nemají zrovna v životě nikoho vhodnějšího, s kým se oddávat rozkoši.

Takže, ta kamarádka - jmenovala se Bára, a to jméno si Jaskier bude pamatovat až nadosmrti, narozdíl od některých svých ostatních zářezů, protože jenom _Bára_ mu ukázala slam poetry - ho jeden večer vzala ven do nějakého zaplivaného pajzlu, protože jim oběma občas bylo docela hloupé jen přijít k druhému na byt, vyspat se spolu a pak se ráno plížit kolem soudivých spolubydlících, takže se třeba aspoň předtím zašli navečeřet nebo napít. A Bára ho ten večer vzala do zapadlého pražského klubu, kde se konala slam poetry.

Jaskier měl poezii rád. Měl sešítky a sešity, notýsky a notesy a google dokumenty _plné_ textů, básniček, básní a písní; když se zrovna netopil ve věcech do školy nebo neblbnul se svojí loutnou, dával dohromady svojí první básnickou sbírku. Nikdy ale neslyšel o slam poetry, a když si ji vyhledal na googlu, našel jen to, co bylo napsané na wikipedii: _Poetry slam je specifický styl básnickozpívaného přednesu._

To ho absolutně nepřipravilo na to, co ten večer viděl a slyšel. Na jevišťátku se u mikrofonu vystřídalo asi pět soutěžících, každý s ojedinělým textem - jak tématem, tak skladbou - a s ojedinělým přednesem - jak dikcí, tak emocí, s kterou byl text podán - každý naprosto výjimečný a přesto v závěru všichni jeden jak druhý. Moderátor říkal, že nikdo netuší, co to slam poetry vlastně je, ale Jaskier dost dobře cítil, že tohle nebylo jako žádná poezie, kterou četl - nebo slyšel - před tím.

(Tu noc, s hlavou v Bářině klíně, mohl myslet jenom na to, jakým způsobem každý slamer vybrnkával na struny jeho srdce svůj slam; někteří obratněji a schopněji, jiní zmateně a nejistě, někteří hrubě a silně a jiní něžně a lehce, ale každý _aspoň jednou_ trefil tu správnou strunu a rozezněl v Jaskierovi tóny, které mu nyní rezonovaly hlavou a mísily se s Bářinými sladkými, ale v podstatě nedůležitými vzdechy a steny.)

Pár týdnů na to mu Bára řekla, že má rande s nějakým fešákem, se kterým chodí na elektrochemické analytické metody, a že se tím pádem už nebudou tak blízce kamarádit. Tou dobou byl Jaskier už čtyři pokusy o slam hluboko, takže si z toho nic nedělal. O pár dnů později napsal někomu, jehož jméno viselo na facebooku u další slamové události, a tím člověkem byl promptně přesměrován na Anatola Svahilce, který ho velmi mile přivítal na scéně a procpal ho na slam co se měl konat příští měsíc.

A tak se Jaskier dostal sem:

záda natlačená na studené dlaždičky, horký jazyk hluboko v jeho puse, dvě ruce na jeho bocích. Srmdí to tu trochu jako chcanky, jak je u pánských záchodů v zaplivaných pajzlících zvykem, ale to Jaskierovi nevadí, protože jedna ruka mu sklouzne na zadek a _stiskne_ a z Jaskiera to vyrazí zaúpění -

No, tedy, _sem_ se dostal až dodatečně - až po tom, co vystoupil na asi sedmi slamových večerech, v Praze i mimo, a seznámil se s lidmi, jejichž jména ve slamu něco znamenala, a potkal, ve stejném potemnělém klubu jako kde poprvé viděl slam, Teda, který nosil uplé roztrhané džíny a trička s potiskem pod flanelkami ze sekáče a psal dobré, frustrující slamy (frustrující tím, že ty Jaskierovy téměř zpravidla o bod porazily) a usmíval se na Jaskiera dravě jako puma a zatraceně dobře líbal, kdykoliv si na sebe přes večer našli čas.

A _tak_ se Jaskier dostal _sem_.

Něco ho k Tedovi neskutečně přitahovalo, nutilo ho ho orbitovat zas a znova a nechat se přitáhnout jako magnetem každý večer, co vystupovali vedle sebe - směsice živočisné přitažlivosti a umělecké závisti, nejspíš. A taky ten fakt, že Ted uměl zatraceně dobře líbat, ale to bylo taky to jediné, k čemu se kdy dostali, vždy líbání líbání _líbání_ , absolutně fantastický, ale v závěrečné bilanci večera to nebylo _dost_. Jaskier se pokoušel vyzvat ho k _víc_ , taháním za jeho opasek a zvaním ho k sobě domů, ale Ted se vždycky jen ušklíbl, naposledy ho políbil a zašeptal, “Dneska ne, Marigolde.” Tak si říkali, svými slamerskými pseudonymy a ničím jiným - _Jen Ted_ a _Marigold_ \- Jaskier měl pocit, že ani neznali svá jména. Což mu nevadilo. Bylo to zvláštním způsobem tajemné a vzrušující.

Jaskier ucítí, jak se od něj Ted odtahuje, a tak se místo toho on natáhne za ním v pokusu prodloužit jejich polibek ještě o zlomek vteřiny. Jenže skončí, tak jako tak, a Jaskier si zase opře hlavu o tvrdé, špinavé, studené kachličky a pokusí se zklidnit své dýchání.

“Doufám, že sis nechal trochu tý energie na slamování,” zazubí se Ted, urovnávaje Jaskierovu kytičkatou volnou košili. Zahladí záhyby, které na ní vznikly.

“Nápodobně,” řekne Jaskier, ale prachsprostě lže. Jen málokdy se mu podaří dostat za kolo víc bodů, než Ted, a vždy z toho má neskutečnou radost, která - možná ano, možná ne - roste úměrně s tím, kolikrát mu Ted řekne, že se s ním ten večer nevyspí. Natáhne se ke dveřím, uvolní západku a otevře je. "Až po tobě," pokyne Tedovi.

"Přesně tak dneska skončíš," mrkne na něj Ted šibalsky. Ještě jednou Jaskiera políbí a pak ho nechá v záchodové kabince samotného.

Jaskier se zhluboka nadechne, protože ta poslední slova mu rozpálila krev, a _dohajzlu,_ fakt nechutně to tu smrdí jako chcanky a bez horkého těla proti jeho a cizího jazyku v puse se ten zápach moc ignorovat nedá. Na protější zdi se na zašle bílé dlaždici skví lihovkou napsaná přisprostlá básnička o tajích těla nějaké Jitky, přesně v úrovni očí, a vysmívá se Jaskierovi, že z toho líbání zase nebylo nic.

Co by dal za Jitku. Co by dal za to _být_ Jitka.

Jaskier si prohrábne vlasy, rozepne si další knoflíček své pestrobarevné květované košile s krátkým rukávem. Když bude vypadat dostatečně k nakousnutí, třeba ho na konci večera někdo pozve na ten patok, kterému tady bezostyšně říkají pivo, a Jaskier si je vezme domů a zapomene na tohle zklamání. Vyrazí z toalet. Ve dveřích se srazí s právě příchozím.

"Ups, pardon," vypadne z Jaskiera a až pak zvedne pohled a zjistí, že před ním stojí chlap jako hora. Absolutní jednotka. Je sotva o hlavu vyšší, než Jaskier, ale je aspoň tak třikrát _větší_ , co se týče celkové tělesné hmoty. Ačkoli jeho svaly nejsou vidět pod volnou černou košilí, Jaskierova vnitřní běhna jejich presenci - jejich _auru_ \- neomylně cítí. Když Jaskierovy oči zabloudí ještě výš, narazí na sněhově bílé dlouhé vlasy v ledabylém drdolu, na zlaté kočičí oči a na neobyčejně sexy nasraný výraz. Od tohohle by si Jaskier nechal koupit drink bez váhání. Možná by ten drink i shovívavě vynechal a vzal by si ho domů rovnou.

"Pardon," zopakuje a hlas při tom položí hlouběji, skoro to slovo zavrní, a když se kolem něj protáhne ven, nestydatě se o něj otře - a Jaskier přitom bez nejmenších pochyb slyší, jak se chlap-hora zostra nadechne nosem a _zavrčí_.

Jaskier se zatetelí nad tím, že aspoň na někoho dneska jeho šarm funguje. Namakanec ho uvidí na pódiu - a Jaskierovi to ve světle zdejších reflektorů nesmírně sluší - jak odříká svoje famózní slamy, a pak si ho odchytne na baru a pozve ho na něco k pití, buď na oslavu jeho triumfálního vítězství nebo aby tím nalepil náplast na šrám prohry, a nakoncec Jaskiera doprovodí domů a absolutně ho _zničí_. Vypadal, jako že by Jaskiera dokázal roztrhnout vejpůl holýma rukama a rozdrtit jeho lebku mezi svými stehny, a obojí zní jako moc fajn plán pro dnešní večer.

Když proklouzne těžkými polstrovanými dveřmi do zákulisí - které je v tomhle klubu spíš jen takový soukromý kuřácký salonek, s dvěma drobnými pohovkami, konferenčním stolkem, popelníkem, nástěnným zrcadlem a odděleným vlastním záchodem - Ted už je pohroužen do hovoru s Impalou, jako kdyby před pár minutami z Jaskiera nevylíbával duši.

Impala na jaře maturovala. Černé vlasy nosila střižené k bradě, takže její obličej vypadal ještě o něco kulatější, než ve skutečnosti byl, a na nose jí vždy seděly silné dioptrické brýle s kovovými obroučky. Všechna její trička měla ustřižené rukávy a odstřižený spodní lem i lem výstřihu. Posledně všem vyrazila dech slamem o menstruaci. Jaskierovi byla sympatická, už jen protože to byla jedna z mála holek, se kterými se na jevišti setkal.

Ted k němu zvedne pohled sotva na zlomek vteřiny. Jeho rty se roztáhnou v lišáckém úsměvu. Impala mu dál povídá o _naprosto famózním, Tede, absolutně fantastickém_ veganském medovníku, který měla dneska po obědě.

Břeněk, který místní slamy obvykle moderuje, spráskne ruce, vyndá si z pusy napůl vykouřenou cigaretu a típne ji do popelníku. “No konečně,” řekne směrem k Jaskierovi, “kde ses sakra flákal, Marigolde?”

Jaskierovy oči bezděky zabloudí k Tedovi, který má teď na tváři ten nejpobavenější a nejdomýšlivější výraz, jaký Jaskier kdy viděl. Impala svraští obočí, ale pak jí v očích blýskne pochopení a tváře se jí zbarví do růžova.

“Není to jedno? Slam vždycky začíná pozdě,” brání se Jaskier. Rozhlédne se po zákulisí. “Navíc nejsem poslední. Chybí vám tu Mýval, jestli jste si nevšimli.”

Jen co to dořekne, ozve se za sedačkou hrabošení, až se nakonec Mýval postaví na nohy a narovná se. Ruce má jako obvykle špinavé od _čehosi_ a Jaskier má pocit, že za jeho uchem zahlédne vajgl. “Já jsem celou dobu tady,” řekne. “Meditoval jsem, abych byl správně nalazen na svůj slam.”

Mýval totiž v zásadě improvizoval a vždy říkal, že na to musí být mysl ve správné, ne-li dokonce povznesené poloze, které nešlo dosáhnout bez řádného soustředění a lazení se na mozkové vlny diváků. Podle Jaskiera byly všechny polohy správné, ne-li povznesené, a dosáhnout jich šlo s trochou ohebnosti, odhodlání a vynalézavosti a s pomocí příhodně umístěného nábytku, ale asi oba mluvili o něčem trochu jiném.

Břeněk nad nimi mávne rukou a vyrazí do klubu. “Začnem,” rozkáže, a zbylí čtyři slameři ho následují. Břeněk byl téměř jednou tak starý jako Jaskier a zažil vzestup slam poetry z absolutního undergroundu až do nynějšího skoropovědomí. Moderuje vždycky svižně a přirozeně, bez zádrhelů a s vtipem.

Vyskočí na pódium a celý klub se pomalu utiší. “Dobrý večer, příznivci poezie,” zahalasí do mikrofonu. Ozve se pár odpovědí, dobrá polovina přítomných zatleská. “Chtěl bych se na začátek zeptat: je tu někdo, kdo na slamu nikdy nebyl? Prosím, zvedněte ruce, pokud jste dneska na slam poetry poprvé!”

V hloučku slamerů pod pódiem, Impala vedle Jaskiera zvedne ruku. Směje se od ucha k uchu. Jaskier ji loktem dloubne do žeber.

“Skvělé, můžete dát ruce dolů. Díky, že jste nám dnes dali šanci a doufám, že toho nebudete litovat. Rád bych vám teď vysvětlil, co to slam je, ale nikdo z nás to vlastně doopravdy neví. Má ale tři pravidla.” Břeněk zvedne ruku a ukáže jedničku. “První je pravidlo autorství. Můžeme citovat či parafrázovat, ale většina textu musí být naše vlastní. Zadruhé,” ukáže dvojku, “žádné kostýmy a žádné rekvizity! V tom oblečení, ve kterém nás tady uvidíte, běžně chodíme.” Nakonec ukáže trojku. “Zatřetí, výstupy by se měly vejít do časového limitu tří minut, ale na to se tady na exhibicích nehraje.” _Což je Mývalovo jediné štěstí,_ pomyslí si Jaskier, _protože vždycky tak pět minut improvizuje o odpadkách._

“Když máme tohle z krku, přišel čas představit si naše účinkující. Jako první, pražák jako poleno, vegetarián a znalec lidské psychiky - Jen Ted!”

Ted na pódium vyskočí tak ladným pohybem, že se o tom Jaskierovi může sotva zdát. Ukloní se a publikum ho zalije potleskem; asi si pamatují, že minule to tu vyhrál.

“Tede, prosímtě,” pokyne mu Břeněk, “pojď si vylosovat pořadí.”

Ted si vybere jeden ze čtyř naněkolikrát složených papírků v Břeňkově dlani. Rozbalí ho, pak se k Břeňkovi nakloní a číslo na lístečku mu ukáže. Břeněk jednou kývne, že ví, a zapíše si číslo do své tabulky.

“Jako další, první a jediná slečna dnešního večera, frontmanka kapely _zdivokejchvajec_ a budoucí grafická designérka. Prosím, zatleskejte Impale!”

Impala si vylosuje své pořadí a oči se jí zalesknou tím stylem, jako vždycky, když dostane čtyřku.

“Dále roztomilá medvědovitá šelma, v Evropě nepůvodní druh - improvizátor Mýval!”

Mýval se dočká spousty skandování a pískání od svého skromného fanklubu, který stojí v hloučku na levé straně stage, kam Mýval často bezděky gravituje. Nebo tam možná gravituje, protože tam má fanklub. Hromadu lidí, která miluje jeho divný kecy o vybírání popelnic a kráse odpadků, a to určitě jen protože je to jakž-takž rýmovaný. Kdyby to rýmovaný nebylo, tak na něj zavolají měšťáky. No, Jaskier by na něj zavolal měšťáky, kdyby to nebylo rýmovaný. Co by dělali tihle lidi si opravdu říct netroufal.

“A nakonec: katastrofa, žurnalista, sluníčkář a sukničkář, náplava z Ostravy - naše květinka Marigold!”

Při zvuku svého pseudonymu Jaskier vyleze na pódium. Vysekne hluboukou poklonu a nahodí okouzlující úvměv. Vzadu v davu zahlédne zlaté oči a bílé vlasy a než si to stihne rozmyslet, pošle jeho směrem rozvernou hubičku. Z Břeňkovy dlaně vezme poslední lísteček.

Je třetí, což znamená, že v prvním kole půjde po Tedovi a nebo po Mývalovi (a ač si je svým talentem jistý, je mu jasné, po kom by jít preferoval - a je to Mýval, protože po jeho hořečné improvizaci o studených nedojedených hranolkách z mekáče a alobalech se zbytky kebabu budou diváci určitě vděční za jeho vysoce oduševnělý slam o aktuální politické situaci) a v druhém po Impale.

Jaskier a ostatní vyklidí pódium a zůstane na něm jen Jen Ted. S ledovým klidem sundá mikrofon za držáčku, odmotá kabel, který je vždy náschválnicky obmotaný kolem stojanu a se kterým se Jaskier stále ještě občas potýká a připadá si při tom jako největší pitomec v sále, a postaví stojan ke zdi. Ležérně si mezi prsty začne pohrávat se zbytkem kabelu, zatímco si mikrofon připraví ke rtům. Vypadá nenuceně, jako by na jeviště, do světla reflektorů patřil - strašně mu to sluší, když je pozornost všech v místnosti upřená na něm, a Jaskier si znova uvědomí, proč se s tím chlapem vlastně pořád muchluje jako nadržený puberťák i když ví, že z toho víc nebude.

Promluví. Něco o tom, že je to pro něj hrozná čest, že může otevřít dnešní večer (i když uvnitř je nasranej, že si tu pitomou jedničku nevytáhl kdokoliv jiný, tuhle emoci Jaskier už umí poznat, nepochybně a neomylně, na každém slamerovi), a pak plynule přejde do nějaké historky, která ho inspirovala napsat tenhle text, a pak začne rýmovat, cosi o tom, jak jsou všechny lidské vztahy křehké a pomíjivé, a říká to neskutečně podmanivě. Jaskier znova cítí to brnkání na struny jeho srdce, to rozechvívání, které se v něm rozezní kdykoliv, když slyší nějaký dobrý slam. A Tedovi to strašně sluší, když je pozornost všech v místnosti upřená na něm - 

Ale tentokrát _nemá_ pozornost všech, protože Jaskiera na zátylku šimrá cizí pohled. Když se otočí, je to zlatoočko. Pokyne hlavou k baru, sotva postřehnutelný pohyb, ale Jaskier ho _postřehne_ , protože má na tyhle drobné, nenápadné signály a náznaky nacvičené oko - kdyby neměl, přišel by o nezanedbatelné množství sexu.

Jaskier takovou výzvu nemůže nechat plavat. Proklouzne davem k baru, kde už krasavec čeká, jedna obrovská, silná ruka opřená o pult. Měří si Jaskiera očima a jeho rty formují něco, čemu by se možná dalo říkat úsměv, pokud by Jaskier chtěl být optimista a přivřel obě oči.

“Co piješ?” zeptá se zlatoočko tiše, aby nerušil vystupujícího ani diváky. Jeho hlas je hluboký a na okrajích tak trochu ohrublý a Jaskier si dokáže jednoduše představit, jak mu tenhle hlas mumlá do ucha _moc hezké věci_.

Jaskier na okamžik uvažuje říct, že pivo, ale pak si vzpomene, jak _nechutný_ ho tady mají. “Cider, díky,” řekne místo toho. Cider říká, _jsem zábavnej a slaďoučkej._ Cider říká, _jen si mě ochutnej._

Hora svalů přikývne, objedná u barmanky s tetováním lebky na paži cider a nealkoholické pivo. Buďto nepije ze zvyku, nebo je tu vozem, a upřímně, Jaskier trochu doufá, že je to ta druhá možnost, protože jeho vnitřní běhna _miluje_ chlapy za volantem. Vlastně i ženský za volantem. _Kohokoliv_ za volantem, když vypadá dostatečně soustředěně a vyrovnaně a _zodpovědně_.

Přiťuknou si, a kdesi v pozadí Ted přirovnává rozbitý vztah k rozbité skleničce. Možná je to symbolický.

“Takže - Marigold?”

“Mám rád kytky,” usměje se Jaskier. Má rád kytky, po jedné se dokonce pojmenoval, ale bál se, že by si nikdo neuvědomil, že si má jeho jméno přeložit z polštiny. _Marigold_ znělo aspoň napůl povedomě. “A jak mám říkat tobě?”

“Moje jméno není důležité,” skoro zavrčí krásný neznámý a uhne pohledem. To nevadí. V dnešní době stále ještě pár chlapů mělo problém s tím být gay absolutně otevřeně a tak nechtěli rozdávat své jméno každému kolemjdoucímu. Jaskier s tím umí pracovat - prostě místo zlatoočkova jména bude dneska večer provolávat barvité vulgarismy, dokud se mu neunaví hlasivky. Trochu škoda, ale sex je sex a s tímhle svalovcem bude určitě stát za to tak jako tak - s jménem nebo bez.

“Jasně, chápu,” zvedne Jaskier ruce v obraně. Krásný neznámý na něj zvedne obočí, pak ho zase svraští - to všechno pohyby v řádu desetin milimetru, ale Jaskier je vidí, protože umí číst lidi. Nakonec se zhluboka nadechne - _začichá???_ \- a jeho výraz se zase změní ve flirtovný. Jako by mu závan Jaskierovy kolínské odhalil nějakou pravdu. Dokud ta pravda vedla k tomu, že si Jaskier dnes večer vrzne, tak mu to vlastně vůbec nevadilo.

“Jak dlouho už to děláš?” zeptá se neznámý.

Jaskier nenuceně pokrčí rameny. Přesně si pamatuje první datum své první slam poetry a nedělalo by mu příliš problém vypočítat na den přesně, kolik času už od ní uběhlo. Nechce ale před tímhle chlapem úplně vypadat jako básničkový nerdík. Slam ho naplňoval jako žádný styl poezie předtím - ale nebyl žádný důvod to zlatoočkovi říkat. Protože se se zlatoočkem plánuje rozloučit zítra po snídani, a on s ním nepochybně taky. “Eh, relativně krátce. Oproti některým lidem rozhodně krátce.”

Lidé vedle nich začnou tleskat a Ted vrací mikrofon na své místo. Uklání se a slézá z pódia, kde ho vystřídá Břeněk. Vyslechne body, zapíše je, a ohlásí Mývala.

“Potřebuju slovo,” řekne Mýval. “Dejte mi slovo.”

Publikum jich nadhodí hned několik.

“Slyšel jsem kartáček,” přikývne Mýval. Na chvíli zavře oči, nadechne a vydechne, a když oči otevře, začne improvizovat.

_“Malý kartáč je kartáček_ _  
__kdybych byl kartář, zeptám se kartářek,_ _  
__kolik si do vlasů dávají natáček._  
 _Když na hlavě jim přistane ptáček_ _  
je to hned nářek, protože je to háček - ”_

“Ty taky improvizuješ?” otře se horce o Jaskierovo ucho. Zlatoočko se naklonil blíž, když nedával pozor. Je to rozptylující, tím nejlepším způsobem.

“Ne, nikdy,” uchichtne se Jaskier, protože představa, jak na jevišti loví z paty rýmy mu přijde v lepším případě vtipná a v tom horším vysoce nepříjemná. Verše k němu přicházejí snadno a rychle, ale to neznamená, že to dokáže na místě. Uznává, že improvizované slamy mají určité naivní, slaboduché kouzlo - dalo by se říct, že jsou nejlepším, nejpravdivějším náhledem do duše slamera, protože slova nepřecházejí přes žádný velký filtr, a daly by se tak považovat za něco, co vychází přímo z jedincova pdovědomí - ale jsou vždycky strašně zmatené a nestrukturované a tak z nich Jaskier a všichni ostatní, kteří se do hloubky nezabývají psychoanalýzou, nemají vlastně nic, jen to, co dokážou v dané chvíli zpracovat - což je zmatený, slaboduchý myšmaš. O to víc v něm ale vyniknou _opravdové_ myšlenky, když se verš povede. “Jsem ukecanej, ale na tohle mě neužije.”

“Hmm,” řekne zlatoočko, a vypadá skoro pobaveně. Buďto je to Jaskierem, nebo tím, že se Mýval od háčku konečně dostal k sáčku a pustil se králičí norou do svého obvyklého tématu - popelnic plných odpadků.

“Chodíš sem často?” zeptá se Jaskier. “A na slamy celkově?”

Zlatoočko chvíli přemýšlí. “Nedávno mě to začalo bavit,” vysvětlí. “Myslím, že tebe už jsem někdy viděl, jestli ti jde o tohle.” Oči se mu šibalsky zalesknou, když ta slova zapije svým pivem.

O to Jaskierovi nešlo. Teda, šlo, ale ne v první řadě. Byla to hezká, bonusová informace. “O to mi nešlo,” řekne tím tónem, který připouští, že mu o to možná šlo, ale rozhoduje se to neříct jen ze slušnosti. “Ale když už jsme u toho, jak jsem se ti líbil?”

“Nepamatuju se,” odpoví zlatoočko. Tváří se samolibě. “Myslím, že budu muset zjistit dneska, jestli se mi líbíš.”

Jaskier cítí, jak se mu do tváří nahrne ruměnec. Otevře pusu, aby odpověděl, ale v ten okamžik Mýval domluví a začne sklízet zmatené ovace.

“To zjistíš hned,” řekne Jaskier. “Za chvíli jsem zpátky.”

Břeněk zapíše Mývalovy body. Impala Jaskierovi pod pódiem povzbudivě stiskne paži, a pak už musí být Marigold na scéně.

Jaskier nerad mluví do mikrofonu na stojanu - rád se pohybuje po celé ploše, co má k dispozici, poskakuje a skorotančí - takže ho sundá z držáčku a stojan postaví ke straně jeviště. “Dobrý večer, vespolek,” začne. U baru najde zlaté oči, kterého sledují nepopiratelně dravým způsobem, jako by bělovlasý neznámý byl vlk a Jaskier jen drobný zajíc. Bílý vlk, který Jaskiera-zajíce hodlá uštvat a spolknout vcelku. Toho se Jaskier nemůže dočkat. “První text, který jsem si pro vás dneska připravil, je možná taková drobná agitka - “ pár lidí v publiku se zasměje, “ - ale stejně mám pocit, že bych ho měl říkat, a že bych ho měl říkat často, dokud ve vás nezůstane.”

Nadechne se a ještě naposledy upraví své položení. Lehce nasraný, lehce zoufalý. Stoprocentně agitační.

_“Ač do budoucna se hrneme,_ _  
__Když si to tak shrneme,_  
 _Kdysi jsme se uspokojovali na lokální úrovni_ _  
Což ale změnili Kolumbus, Watt a jim podobní.”_

Při slově _uspokojovali_ věnuje významný pohled Bílému vlkovi u baru. _S tebou se budu uspokojovat na jakýkoliv úrovni, brouku_ , chce mu tím říct.

Když skončí, ukloní se až téměř k zemi a vrátí mikrofon na původní místo. Sleze z pódia a zastaví se vedle Impaly a vyčká své skóre. Někdo mu dal desítku, a Jaskier chce toho člověka najít a dát mu hubana. Pak tam jsou tři devítky, které rozhodně neurazí. Jedna sedmička, a za tu chce zas někoho urazit Jaskier. Impala se na něj ale nadšeně zubí.

“Ten byl super! Asi tě navrhnu jako program na další stávku za klima.”

“Zlom vaz,” řekne Jaskier místo odpovědi a pošťouchne ji k jevišti.

Impale překvapivě nevadí mít před sebou stojan s mikrofonem. Často hýbe oběma rukama najednou, takže je to pro ni u některých textů pohodlnější. “Tenhle slam je o tom, co nás ženský sere ze všeho nejvíc,” uvede svůj text.

“O chlapech?” ozve se dámský hlas odkudsi z davu.

Impala se rozesměje. “Těsně! Těsně vedle. Je o tý druhý věci, o tý, co nás sere ještě o něco víc, a proto bych ho chtěla věnovat všem ženám dneska tady!” A pak se pustí do svého slamu o menstruaci. Jaskier to nikdy nezažil, ale musí uznat, že ten slam je zatraceně vtipný a zatraceně dobrý.

Jaskier se vydá k baru, ale po Bílém vlkovi tu zůstal jen prázdný lahváč od Birellu. Když se rozhlédne, nikde nevidí zlaté oči ani bílou hřívu. 

_“Znova otevíráme tu kauzu kdy dojde na mojí menopauzu!”_ rozčiluje se za jeho zády Impala.

Jaskiera začne přepadat trudomyslnost. _Samozřejmě_ , že s ním ten nádherný exemplář muže nechtěl jít domů. Jaskier je hezký, to ví, ale taky je mu jasné, že existují hezčí - moc si z toho nedělá, jen si to uvědomuje, protože to je objektivní pravda a nemá cenu popírat objektivní pravdy. Možná si svalovec jen uvědomil, že dneska nechce jít domů s nikým, a to Jaskier umí respektovat.

_"Citlivka vlkodlak, anebo těhule? Samý extrémy, nikdy na nule,”_ stěžuje si Impala dál.

Ruka obejme Jaskiera kolem ramen. Rychle pozná, že to nemůže být zlatoočko, protože jeho ruka by byla tak třikrát větší. Je to Ted.

“Moc ti to slušelo,” zapřede Ted. “Ani nevíš, jakou na tebe mám chuť.”

Jaskier se zarazí. “Chceš tím říct - ?”

Ted přitaká a přitáhne si ho k sobě blíž. “Samozřejmě,” řekne. “Vypadal jsi neodolatelně - _vypadáš_ neodolatelně. _Mám na tebe chuť._ ”

“Kurva,” uteče Jaskierovi. Jaskier není vybíravý, a už vůbec není stálý. Jo, ty zlatý oči a bílý vlasy si bude ještě chvíli nosit v hlavě - má je v hlavě právě _teď_ , a to je u něj neobvykle dlouhá životnost vjemu, zvlášť, když vezme v potaz, že mu teď nabízí sex úplně jiný člověk - ale to se stává. Rozhodně to neznamená, že se dneska nemůže s Tedem spustit na pánech. Sakra, jakej asi ten sex bude, když Ted tak fajnově líbá? A když na něj Jaskier čekal tak dlouho? Musí to zjistit, už jen pro to, aby se příště mohl rozhodnout tuto chybu neopakovat. "Jo, tak - tak jo. Jdem - ?"

Ted neodpoví, aspoň ne nahlas. Vezme Jaskiera za paži a táhne ho k toaletám. Jsou prázdné, naštěstí.

Ted si Jaskiera přitáhne do polibku, lačného a hrubého. Otočí je a natlačí Jaskiera na umyvadla. Když ho Ted pevně chytí za boky a trochu mu pomůže, Jaskier se na umyvadlo vysadí, a pak ho Ted může natlačit až na zašlé zrcadlo a vměstnat se mezi Jaskierovy nohy, kde se otře o jeho počínající vzrušení. _Oh, ano._ Jaskier se potácel na hraně od začátku večera - nejdřív díky Tedovi, pak díky zlatoočkovi a teď znova díky Tedovi, a není to hezké, že Ted zodpovědně dokončí, co začal?

Jedna Tedova ruka sklouzne na zadní stranu Jaskierova stehna a zatáhne nahoru, posune jeho nohu výš proti svému tělu, a tím se k Jaskierovi dostane ještě _blíž_. Pohne boky a Jaskierovi se z úst vydere první sten.

Ted mu položí dlaň na tvář, palcem opíše tvar Jaskierových rtů, vlhkých od polibku. Jaskier otevře pusu v tiché pozvánce, tiché výzvě, tiché _prosbě_ , a Ted na ni přistoupí, vklouzne palcem Jaskierovi do pusy, zatlačí na jeho jazyk.

“Vypadáš neodolatelně,” zopakuje Ted.

Jaskier netrpělivě zakňučí. _Tak neodolávej._

“Ani nevíš, co všechno ti chci udělat,” pokračuje Ted, hlas medově sladký, takový, kterým přednáší své nejpovedenější slamy. “Marigolde. Co chceš?”

“Všechno,” vyhrkne Jaskier kolem palce ve svých ústech. “Cokoliv, prosím, _něco_ \- udělám _cokoliv_ , prosím - “

Tedovi se po tváří rozlije úsměv. Dravý, ostrý, _hladový_ úsměv. “Cokoliv, říkáš? To zní velice lákavě, ani nevíš jak.” Znova zatlačí proti Jaskierově jazyku, pohne se proti jeho klínu a očividně si užívá, jak se Jaskierovi nad tím zadrhne dech. “Začneme jednoduše. Co kdybys mi dal své jméno, Marigolde?”

Jaskier stáhne obočí. Co _teď_ záleží na jménech? Na druhou stranu, pokud to Ted chce a Jaskiera to dostane blíže sexu, na který čekal celý večer, nemá cenu nad tím přemýšlet a prostě to jméno Tedovi dát. Třeba Ted jenom s lidmi nespí, když nezná jejich pravé jméno. “Jas- “

Těžké dveře toalet se prudce otevřou a s prásknutím vrazí do vedlejší stěny. Železná klika roztřískne kachličky a otevřenými dveřmi do místnosti vnikne potlesk z hlavního sálu. Ve dveřích stojí zlatoočko. Černou košili schoval pod kožené brnění a v pravé ruce svírá stříbrný meč. _Cože?_

“Ruce pryč,” zavrčí na Teda.

Tedův stisk povolí, ale úplně nepustí. Rozhodně však vyndá svůj palec z Jaskierovy pusy.

“Um, lichotíš mi,” řekne zlatoočkovi Jaskier, “ale myslím, že tu jsou civilnější způsoby, jak něco takovéhleho vyřešit - jaké jsou vaše názory na trojku, pánové - ?”

“Pusť ho,” ignoruje ho Bílý vlk. “Okamžitě, vílo, a já tě možná nechám jít.”

_Vílo?_

“Nevím, jak dlouho jsi odposlouchával za dveřmi,” ucedí Ted, ale stále s úsměvem na rtech, “ale řekl, že pro mě _udělá cokoliv_. Můžu si s ním dělat co chci a mám na to výsostné právo, _vědmáku_.” To slovo - které Jaskierovi nedává smysl - Ted téměř prskne, téměř si ho odplivne na zlatoočkovy boty.

“Ale nemáš jeho jméno,” podotkne Bílý vlk. Pozvedne meč. “Tvá poslední možnost. Vypadni a nikdy se nevracej a já zapomenu, že jsem tě stopoval poslední měsíc.”

“ _Zatím_ nemám jeho jméno,” řekne Ted. Obrátí se k Jaskierovi. “Marigolde, drahoušku, jakpak se jmenuješ? Dáš mi své jméno? Přece nechceš odejít s tím hrubiánem s mečem, bůhvi, co by ti udělal - “

“Nedávej mu ho, pokud nechceš skončit nezvěstný nebo hůř,” varuje zlatoočko rychle.

Jaskierovi se tohle ani za mák nelíbí. Navzdory vší logice, chlap s velikým děsivým mečem, kterého potkal teprve před půl hodinou, mu přijde důvěryhodnější a bezpečnější než týpek, se kterým se už nějaký ten pátek cucá kdykoliv se jejich cesty zkříží. Možná toho bude litovat, ale zavrtí hlavou. “Ne. Neřeknu ti ho.”

Zlatoočkovi škubne jeden koutek úst vzhůru, sotva neznatelně, a Ted překvapeně, nechápavě zamrká.

“Odejdi,” zopakuje Bílý vlk.

Ted se odstrčí od Jaskiera a otočí se čelem k zlatoočkovi. Zvláštním způsobem máchne rukou a cosi odhodí zlatoočka dozadu, že zády tvrdě narazí do zdí za sebou. Další prasklé kachličky. “Žádný zkurvený vědmák mi nebude říkat, co mám dělat,” zasyčí Ted. Začne se znova rozmachovat, asi aby útok zopakoval, a když Jaskier vidí, jak Bílý vlk stále ještě sbírá dech, který mu náraz vyrazil z plic, rychle a snadno dojde k rozhodnutí, kterého možná bude litovat. Dvě věci mimo jeho chápání se rozhodly se porvat o jeho duši - nebo aspoň o jeho jméno - a Jaskier, místo, aby utekl a už se nevracel nebo se aspoň minimálně držel zpátky, radši ze svého místa na umyvadle Teda nakopne vší silou do zad.

Není to žádný zázrak, ale Teda to překvapí a ztratí na zlomek vteřiny rovnováhu. Pohyb rukou nedokončí, tím pádem nenatlačí zlatoočka ještě hlouběji do zdi pánských záchodů tohohle šílenýho zaplivanýho pajzlu a _vědmák_ tak má čas se sebrat, znova pozvednout meč a učinit první výpad. Zasáhne Teda do natažené paže, Ted zavřeští a z rány mu začne téct bublající, černá krev.

Ted se připraví máchnout druhou rukou, ale zlatoočko jeho pohyb zastaví naplocho mečem. Zasyčí to, jako když se něco pálí, a malou místnost místo pachu chcanků rychle zaplní zápach páleného masa, jak zlatoočko Teda tlačí plochou stranu čepele svého meče dolů a dozadu a Ted křičí a bolestně sténá. Jaskierovi se z toho téměř udělá špatně. 

Bílý vlk trhne mečem zpátky k sobě, a než se Ted vzpamatuje, než vůbec narovná záda, která zkroutil v ústupu před mečem, stříbrný meč se mu zabodne do břicha a Ted se bezvládně sveze na podlahu, život rychle vyprchávající z jeho tváře.

“Co to _kurva_ \- “

Zlatoočko se otočí k Jaskierovi, vraceje meč zase do pochvy. Vypadá nečekaně _nejistě_ když Jaskierovi opatrně pohlédne do očí. “Nemáš se čeho bát,” řekne. “Tohle byla víla. Kdybys mu dal své jméno a slib, že uděláš cokoliv bude chtít, mohl by si z tebe udělat sluhu až do tvé smrti.”

Jaskier nad tím rozhodně nechce moc přemýšlet. Musí se ale zeptat: “A to ti mám věřit proč?”

Bílý vlk si povzdechne, protočí oči. Sáhne k opasku, vytáhne dýku, stejně stříbrnou jako jeho meč. “Tahle dýka je ze stříbra,” vysvětlí. “Stříbro ničí nestvůry, jako jsou víly, vlkodlaci a podobně, zatímco lidem nic nedělá.” Pro demonstraci přiloží čepel dýky k Tedově tváři. Jeho kůže se okamžitě začne škvařit. Když pak zlatoočko čepel přiloží ke svému předloktí, nic se nestane. “Už mi věříš?”

“Jo.” Jaskier polkne. “Jo, už jo.” Sakra, vždyť to svoje jméno Tedovi málem řekl. Byl v půlce. Stačilo málo, jen čtyři další písmena, a zaprodal by svou duši za jeden jediný pitomý šuk. Otázka byla, jestli by na ten šuk vůbec došlo, když by byl Tedův... sluha do konce života, ať už to mělo znamenat cokoliv.

“Myslím, že potřebuješ panáka,” řekne zlatoočko.

Jaskier přikývne. Jo, to teda kurva potřebuje.

O chvíli později už mu vodka zahřívá jícen a žaludek. Znova se zlatoočkem stojí u baru, kolem nich je přestávka mezi koly v plném proudu. Jaskierova ruka s prázdnou skleničkou těžce dopadne na barový pult.

“Jak se cítíš?” zeptá se _vědmák_ vedle něj.

Jaskier se zasměje. Není v tom humor. “Týpek, se kterým jsem se celkem pravidelně cucal se vlastně celou dobu snažil si ze mě udělat otroka a k tomu jsem na vlastní oči viděl, jak umřel.”

Zlatoočko na něj dál kouká, v očích očekávání.

“Chci říct,” pokračuje pod váhou toho pohledu Jaskier, “je mi divně, ale bylo mi hůř. Přežiju.”

“Hmm.” Ten zvuk zní skoro potěšeně.

Jaskier si objedná dalšího panáka vodky. Když ho do sebe kopne, obrátí se k zlatoočkovi. Přeměří si ho pohledem. Zeptá se: “A ty jsi teda _kdo_?”

“Geralt z Rivie,” představí se Bílý vlk.

“Jaskier,” odpoví Jaskier, a pak mávne rukou. “Těší mě, ale myslel jsem spíš, _co_ jsi.”

“Zaklínač,” řekne Geralt. “Vědmák. Lovec příšer. Ten, koho zavoláš, když ti gryf žere ovce nebo upír vysává sestru.”

Melitele, všechno to dává smysl. Zlaté oči, bílé vlasy, bledá pleť, stříbrný meč. Jaskier o zaklínačích slyšel, jen si nemyslel, že ještě nějací existují. Popravdě si nebyl úplně jistý, jestli _vůbec_ existovali, ale očividně _ano_ , protože jeden zaklínač teď stojí přímo před ním. “Počkat, počkat,” vzpamatuje se, “Geralt z Rivie? Ty jsi - ty jsi Řezník z Blavikenu, a - a osvoboditel Princezny strigy, a taky - taky pěstoun poslední princezny z Cintry - “

“Nejsem řezník,” zamumlá Geralt, a v očích se mu mihne cosi, co donutí Jaskiera slíbit si, že už mu tak nikdy neřekne.

“Ale jsi to ty, ne? Ten, co vychoval Lvíče z Cintry.”

Geralt přikývne.

Jaskier se zazubí. “Koukni na mě: piju v zaplivaným, nechutným pajzlu v zaplivaným, nechutným koutě Prahy s Geraltem z Rivie, a na pánských záchodech mezitím chladne mrtvola víly, co mě chtěla zotročit. A to mě ještě čeká druhej slam.”

Poprosí barmanku o ještě jednu vodku.

Geralt Břeňkovi vysvětlí situaci. Ted byl víla a měl na svědomí už několik zmizení a Geralt ho stopoval už téměř měsíc a zakročil přesně včas, aby Jaskiera zachránil před neblahým koncem. Břeněk pak na začátku druhého kola oznámí, že Jen Ted musel odstoupit ze soutěže kvůli urgentní rodinné situaci. Jaskier, s koňskou dávkou adrenalinu a čtyřmi panáky vodky v krvi a Tedovým mrtvým obličejem před očima dá svůj slam o nepokojích v Hong Kongu tak dobře, jako ještě nikdy před tím. Urve si vítězství, jen pár bodů před Impalou, a jako přídavek řekne text, který nedávno složil v kavárně pro baristku, která měla moc hezký zadek a ještě hezčí úsměv. Když pak sleze z pódia a chce najít Geralta, po zlatých očích a bílé hřívě není ani stopy. Jaskier domů odejde sám.

Dva týdny potom je Jaskier na slamu v _jiném_ zaplivaném pajzlíku v jiném zaplivaném koutě Prahy. Je přestávka a Jaskier s pár kamarády z vejšky, kteří se na něj tentokrát přišli podívat, sdílí na chodníku před barem brko. Potáhne si a podá ho dredaté, malé Lindě, která mu stojí po pravici.

Kdosi mu poklepe na levé rameno. “Marigold?”

Jaskier se otočí. Za ním stojí týpek v tričku ze South Parku a ošuntělé flanelce, kterého má Jaskier kdysi ve svém podvědomí zafixovaného jako slamera. Na jméno by si nevzpomněl, ani kdyby chtěl. Díky trávě má lehkou hlavu, tak se zazubí, “Můžu být k službám?”

“Kde je Ted,” zeptá se týpek. Jaskier si až teď všimne, že se tváří naštvaně.

“Nevím,” pokrčí Jaskier rameny. Dlouho, opravdu dlouho přemýšlel, jak na takové otázky bude odpovídat, kdyby se ho někdo zeptal.

“Nedělej ze mě pitomce,” zavrčí chlap a vezme Jaskiera za klopy bomberky, kterou si vzal přes svojí pestrobarevnou košili s krátkým rukávem, aby mu venku nebyla zima. “Dneska tu měl bejt, a ty ses kolem něj furt točil a tahal ho na hajzly, takže jestli mi neřekneš, kde je - “

Týpka od Jaskiera najednou odtrhne velká, silná paže, a druhá mu jednu vrazí, až spadne na zadek.

Bílé vlasy, zlaté oči. Geralt!

“Dovoluj si laskavě na lidi, který ví, o čem mluvíš,” zavrčí Geralt. Týpek na zemi bolestně sténá a tiskne si ruku k zasažené tváři. “Ještě jednou se ho dotkneš a přerazím ti obě ruce, jasné?”

“Jasné,” pípne chlápek, a rychle zmizí ze scény. Geralt ho očima vyprovází, asi aby se ujistil, že neudělá kolečko, aby se vrátil pro nášup.

Jaskier chvíli jen zírá. “Um, ahoj,” vypadne z něj pak. “Díky - díky za záchranu. Podruhý.”

Geralt na zlomek vteřiny vypadá v rozpacích. “To nestojí za řeč,” řekne.

“Ale jo, stojí,” naléhá Jaskier. Chytne ho za paži, kamarádi s trávou nekamarádi, a táhne ho ke dveřím do baru. “Nech mě ti koupit drink, abych ti poděkoval.”

Geralt si odfrkne, ale nechá se táhnout, nebo spíš poslušně následuje, protože rozhodně není možné, aby někdo jako je Jaskier dokázal _táhnout_ někoho jako je Geralt.

O chvíli později, když má Jaskier v ruce lahev cideru a sleduje, jak Geralt pije svoje pivo, uvažuje, jak ještě by se mohl svému rytíři v kožené zbroji odvděčit. Asi nad tím přemýšlí moc usilovně, protože si Geralt všimne pohledu, který na něj Jaskier upírá.

“Co je?”

“Přespi u mě,” vyhrkne Jaskier, protože zrovna tam se jeho myšlenky zastaví - u toho, že si vzpomene, že zaklínači nemají stálý domov, že putují z místa na místo a jen hledají zakázky. “Jestli teda nemáš kde jinde, ale vy zaklínači jste přece nomádi, ne, takže - pojď se mnou domů. Jako poděkování.”

Geralt nakrčí čelo. “Děláš si ze mě srandu, ne?”

“Nechtěl jsem tě urazit,” řekne Jaskier spěšně, “jen jsem myslel - myslím to vážně. Přespi u mě.”

Jaskier vidí, jak se Geraltovi za očima hýbou váhy. Na pár dlouhých vteřin mu nervozita sevře hrdlo, srdce, žaludek.

“Dobrá,” řekne nakonec Geralt, “proč ne.”


End file.
